Raven's Oath
by Kuudere-sama
Summary: When Fairy Tail's core members are lost at Tenrou Island, many new guilds appeared, including Raven's Oath. Join them as they travel, grow closer, fight, join the GMGs, meet other guilds, and enjoy life.
1. Raven's Oath

**A/N: So the sketches are taking longer than expected - so as an apology - please enjoy the next two chapters without further waiting.**

 **XX/XX/X788**

It's been three years since Fairy Tail's core members were lost on Tenrou Island, and within those three years Fairy Tail was no longer the strongest guild, the Grand Magic Games were created, and several new guilds have popped up. Near Dawn City lays a guild where Fairy Tail had inspired their bonds, family values, and perhaps their rowdy behavior, there lays hope for a better tomorrow and perhaps a fight or two, this guild is known as Raven's Oath.

It was nearing late evening when the large, wooden doors that led into the large tudor style building that towered the landscape were opened. The building was three stories tall with the entrance hidden through three separate embellished archways that lead to the front steps to the guild. The building had two towers built into the second and third floors that sat above the spaces between the archways. The first floor was covered with grey mansory while the upper floors had decorative green half-timbering - which is exposed wood framework with the spaces between the timbers filled with white stucco. The grey steeply pitched gable roofs, and playfully elaborate masonry chimneys showed off the unique grouping of windows. The open wooden doors exposed the grand first floor - a dark wood bar against the back wall on the left side of the guild, behind it stood similarly colored shelves that contained the guild supply of alcohol and to the left of the shelves was the door that leads to the kitchen. To the right of the shelves was one of the two first floor request boards with the door to the achieves and on the right of the door sat the second request board. Across from the request boards, against the same wall as the front door, lays the dark wood stairs that lead up into the S-class floor on the second story as well as the guild master's office on the third floor. Neatly spread across the wooden floors were light wooden tables equipped with benches contrasting with the dark wood of the walls.

In the doorway stood one of the few S-class wizards in Raven's Oath, Calen Vane. His black spiky hair swept to the left, his blue eyes shining against his slightly tanned skin as his smile lit up the room. His blue jacket covering the short sleeved black shirt underneath as the two buttons closed it up, the baggy blue pants he wore partially covered the top of his plain black shoes, and a normal black over the shoulder bag hugging his side.

"Look who's back!" The exclamation came from the female working the bar. Her beautiful blonde half-up in two ponytail against the back of her head, while the rest remain down and lay against her shoulders, framing her peachy face and highlighting her light grey eyes showcasing the small, black beauty mark under her left eye. She had on a light blue floor length, off the shoulder dress - that purposely showed off plenty of cleavage - and has a slit on the right side that goes to her thigh that has two pieces of fabric crossed over each other to form an 'x' shape.

This simple sentence caused many of the conversations occurring in the guild to pause, so that they could greet the cheerful wizard walking through the doors. As he travelled towards the bar to greet the flirty bartender. Along the way, he greet several other members, in particular another S-class wizard - Raiden Zoldyck - who's spiked up black hair and crimson eyes screamed tsundere, causing the blue-eyes wizard to crack another smile, ignoring the challenge of a fight. As Calen finally made it to the dark wood bar counter, he asked a simple question that would cause the entire guild to become quiet and sweatdrop.

"Do you know where Shiro is? I wanna show if she improved while I was gone." It was silent as they thought about the strange girl Shiro Knight. She had short blonde hair with shoulder length side bangs that are usually braided and pulled to the back of her head and secured by a blue bow, while her deep blue eyes almost always seemed either bored or tired. She typically wore a black jacket that has two blue buttons used to close it and one blue stripe on each of the cuffs with a white long-sleeved collar shirt that had blue ribbon around the collar white collar shirt has overlapping edges that consist of two intersecting blue stripes that create a right edge on the for bottoms, a black pleated skirt that reaches her thighs, along with black thighs length stockings that have one blue stripe on each one with dark brown boots that reach her calves adormed her body. She has a strange sleeping habit that had entertained the guild members at first.

The silence was broken when a tanned girl with light pink hair that is cut at jaw-length, with the side strands of her hair being purposefully cut longer reaching down to her shoulders, and bangs falling in light waves over the top half of her face allowing her green eyes and the four leaf clover shaped birthmark under her left eye to be shown, pointed towards the staircase leading upstairs with a polite smile. She had on a red, knee length suspender skirt that has a red bow on the back which has golden design at the ends with a white blouse with lacy, long sleeves that showed her red guild mark on her left shoulder, on her feet were black ankle boots and a black hat with a red bow on it sat on top her head. She had a nose piercing as well.

With that, Calen looked toward the dark wood staircase only to see the blonde mage asleep on the stairs, and sweatdropped at the sight, his smile never leaving his face.

"Thanks Hanako." Calen spoke with a grin as he turned back to Hanako, only to have his attention turn to a young girl - around fourteen - with waist length dark purple hair, light violet eyes, pastel pale skin, and a pair of bow earrings.

"Look at me!" The girl pointed to herself with a pout. She had on a beautiful black lolita dress that reached her knees, it had several ruffles and bows as well as a petticoat that make her dress fuller, black platform mirajane's that had ribbon tied around her legs and pulled into a bow just below her knees, and an umbrella.

"Ah hello Chika." Milo, the flirty bartender, spoke out surprising both of the mages. And just as Chika was going to respond, an exclamation from a man with short spiky hair, bangs and pieces of hair that frame his face, alongside light grey eyes that remind everyone of a certain flirty bartender, wearing a black sleeveless vest with a silver zipper, along with tight black pants with a dark brown belt and elbow pads. Black fingerless gloves cover his hands, and on his feet were black combat boot. On his belt sat his katana with a unique snake chain adoring the hand grip. The man seemed to be walking down from the upper floors, under to overdramatically drop down and firmly grip Shiro's body as if she was dead.

"NO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER SHIRO!" Wailed the blonde man causing the guild to once again sweatdrop as they watched the man rant to Shiro's sleeping body, only to laugh as Shiro's eyes open and her fist meets with the man's face.

"Master Hiro! Are you okay?!" Questioned a girl with long light brown hair in two big braids on her shoulders that had black ribbons at the ends of the braids, her brown eyes showing her concern despite it being a normal occurrence. The girl had several piercings on her ears, and a bandaid on her right cheek. She had on a black, short sleeved shirt with a dark green jacket with elbow length sleeves over it. The black shirt is tucked under a pair dark green shorts with a yellow belt and two small chains attached, on her legs were black thigh highs with a pair of black combat boot that stop just above her ankles.

The Guild Master Hiro Ruta simple stood up from his fallen position with a grin, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I'm fine Mish-chan, and I told you to call my father!" With this, Hiro began his over dramatic speech about the guild members being his children and with him being their father, they must call him as such, that is until Shiro spoke up from her new spot at the bar.

"Whatever you say Mother." No one had to listen closely to understand that she was teasing the poor guild master causing him to pout, however it didn't last long since he was grinning again within seconds.

"I forget, but we're going to participate in this year's Grand Magic Games!" His excitement wasn't the reason that the guild was filled with murmurs, instead it was the fact that Raven's Oath hadn't taken part in the previous games, so it was shocking to find out they were finally going to join the games. However, the murmuring was cut short when Master Hiro spoke again.

"I have already chosen who is going to be on the team to represent Raven's Oath!"


	2. Grand Magic Games

**XX/XX/X788**

 _"I have already chosen who is going to be on the team to represent Raven's Oath!"_

"Raiden Zoldyck," The dark haired mage grinned as if he knew he would have been picked for the team. Murmurs could be heard saying that the S-class wizard was a good choice for the team.

"Calen Vane," The blue-eyed male didn't seem surprised that he was picked, after all he is an S-class wizard, and his smile turned into a grin as a few guildmates congratulated him.

"Shiro Knight," The blonde had once again fallen asleep, this time her legs were on the bar stool while the rest of her body was on the wooden floor, causing Master Hiro to pout childishly, but he continued his announcement.

"Chika Violet," The purple haired smiled confidently as her name was called, happy to be the center of attention once again.

"And Hanako Kuroha." The pinkette seemed a bit taken bit as she turned her head away from the window she had been looking out of, but gave the Master a polite smile nonetheless.

"Now then, with the GMGs happening in a few days, i suggest you all get packed!" He announced happily, oblivious to the glare he was receiving from one of the guild members until she spoke up.

"You mean to tell me that you waited until the last minute to tell us about the games?!" The woman had her black hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs swept to the right of her face, and had bright green eyes. She is seen wear dark blue jeans that were rolled up to end at her calves, with a short sleeved white shirt under an open denim vest, and regular blue flats. On her left hip sat a ten year old girl that liked like the woman with her black hair pulled into two ponytails on each side of her head kept up by orange bows, but her eyes were blue instead of green. She had on a cute white summer dress that stopped before her knees with an open orange sweater on top, white socks that reach her calves with orange Mirajane's on her feet, and a bandaid on her right knee. Feelling eyes on her, the young girl hide her face in - presumably - her mother's neck. Walking up to the woman was a man was messy brown swept to the left of his face, and a pair of black glasses placed over his light blue eyes. He wore a maroon short sleeved shirt under a dark grey jacket that was zipped up most of the way with fur around the hood, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans with regular boots on his feet.

"Come on now, Ollin. Master Hiro-"

"Father!" Hiro interrupted the man with yet another pout gracing his lips.

"-Father didn't inform us sooner because he was trying to decide on who should to be on the team." The man pushed his black glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he finished.

"See, Hideki understoods." Master Hiro spoke with a smile as he held his arms out towards the young girl. The young girl, in turn, spread her arms out towards him which caused Ollin to sign angrily as she handed Hiro her child. Hiro turned his attention to the small child.

"Now now Nuriho, what should we play?" Hiro asked as he walked away with the child, having a conversion of different games to play.

"Do you have to defend that crazy old man all the time, Hideki?!" Ollin questioned rudely. Their conversion - or one-sided argument - grew quiet the further they walked away. With Hiro and Nuriho gone, the guild had gone back to whatever task they were doing before the choas had begun, leaving Calen the only brave soul to sit next to the sleeping Shiro.

"So Calen, how does it feel to be in the team that gets to go to the GMGs?" Milo asked as she leaned against the bar, purposely pressing her breasts together, with a caring smile. But before Calen could answer her qeustion, a man with a blush so red it put Erza Scarlet's hair to shame walked up to the bar.

"Mi-iii-ilooo, uh, mmm-aas-teer wa-nn-ttt-eed mm-e t-oo t-eee-ll y-oo-uu-" The man had short hair that is a light shade of orange with bangs swept to the right, eyes a lighter shade of orange compared to his hair, and - surprisingly - two silver piercings under his bottom lip. He wore a white button up dress shirt with a light orange tie, with a tan sleeveless sweater over it and pair of dark brown jeans with plain black shoes. The poor man looked as if he was gonna faint by the time he walked away, despite never finishing his sentence.

"Poor Shin-kun, such a shy boy in a grown man's body." Milo said as she watched the red faced man walk away, thinking about what the Master could want to tell her, before turning her attention back to Calen.

"You know you should be heading home to pack after all the games start in three days, Calen. You should take Shiro back to the dorms as well since Mister Man is watching over Nuriho today." Looking around, Calen noticed that the other members of the team had either already heading home or were just getting up to go home.

"Yeah I should. Thanks Mi-chan." Calen smiled towards the flirty woman, before picking the awkwardly sleeping blonde and heading towards the guild's female dorms that are located on the hills some distance outside the guild, the male dorms just on the other side. After nearly waking up Shiro, Calen began heading home with a grin on his face, prepared to win the Grand Magic Games for Raven's Oath.

 **XX/XX/X788**

Three days have come and gone, and despite all Master Ruta was forced onto the train to travel to the Capitol Crocus. During the relatively short train ride, Master Hiro had to suffer through his motion sickness without any medicine to help him. Shiro had eventually knocked him unconscious, due to his complaining waking her up, allowing the other guild members on the train a moment of peace, and as time flew by the capitol began to come into view causing the excitement of the guild to build even more.


	3. Elimination Round

**A/N: I'm going to be updating everyday or every other day unless you guys feel that there should be more time between updates. Please let me know what you think.**

 **XX/XX/X788**

As time flew by, the Capitol began to come into view causing the excitement of the guild to build even more.

As the train stopped in the station, Master Hiro had jumped up from his spot on the floor with excitement, making his way out of the train followed by his 'children'. Surprisingly enough, Shiro was awake and instead of being aggressive, she was calmly speaking with Hanako about what the elimination round could be, behind them was Chika and Raiden - who were reminiscing about their missing friends from Fairy Tail, and Calen was walking by Master Hiro, who was rambling on about how great having 30,000,000 jewels would be, causing the cheerful mage to smile and agree with the eccentric man. The unusual group walked around Crocus looking for the inn that they'd be staying in until Master Hiro stopped in front of a pink tudor style inn with the words Moe Moe on it. Everyone except Master Hiro sweatdropped at the inn, while the Master cheered about being in the Grand Magic Games. The first one to speak up happened to be Shiro.

"You're not serious, right?" The look in her bored eyes showed that she wasn't happy with the Master's choice in an inn, however Hiro simply ignored the blonde female and skipped inside the building to get the keys to their rooms - one rooms for the males, and other for the females. Sighing, the mismatched team joined their guild master inside the pink building and divided themselves into the separate rooms after Master Hiro had explained the rules.

"We don't have to be in our rooms until midnight and it's only noon, is there anything you guys wish to do?" Hanako asked as she stepped into the room, looking at the three queen beds spacely placed around the room. As she turned towards the other females in the room, her left eye twitched as she watched Chika jump on the queen sized bed nearest the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony, and Shiro asleep with the upper half of her body laying on the ground while her legs stayed on the bottom half of the queen sized bed near Chika's. With a sigh, the tanned pinkette left the inn room to take a stroll around Crocus without the others.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the men were talking about what the elimination round could be, and just as the conversion was at the beginning stages of a one-sided argument, persistent knocking on their door was heard causing Raiden - who was the closest to the door - to stand up and open the door only to be pushed away with the door being slammed shut with the invader's back against the door as they began to catch their breath.

"What the hell Chika?" Raiden's crimson eyes narrowed at the dark purple haired girl who looked like she just ran a mile. The small girl kept glancing back at the door as if waiting for something to pop out at her, until three slow knocks were heard causing her body to freeze.

"What's wrong Chika?" The concerned voice of the guild master brought the light violet eyed girl to unfreeze and shudder with fear.

"Hanako left the room leaving me and Shiro alone, but Shiro was asleep and was ignoring me, so I woke her up by pouring water on her and now she's chasing me!" Chika explained quickly as she backed away from the door. Everyone in the room froze as the door leading into the room slowly creaked open revealing a dangerously calm and soaked Shiro.

"KYAAAA!" The high pitched, terror filled scream filled the quiet city causing the birds to scatter away from their places in the lush green trees. Laughter could then be heard from the pink inn as Shiro hugged the purple haired girl making her black lolita dress wet wherever Shiro touched. As Shiro finally let go of the now wet girl, she turned around and walked to the door stopping just before she closed the door.

"I'm going to change my clothes, then I'm heading out to the nearest bar for a beer. Feel free to tag along, but I'm not paying for your drinks." And with that she closed the door, ignoring Master Hiro's shout about being sober for the elimination rounds. Looking around, Chika noticed the three males in the room getting ready to head to the nearest bar with Shiro, not liking the fact that they were going to ignore her, she stomped her left shoe-clad foot, and demanded to know what they were doing. The three responded at the same time annoying the young purple haired teen.

"Going to drink." Was Raiden's response.

"Going to make sure Shiro doesn't get drunk." Were the words that left Calen's mouth.

"Going to enjoy a night out with my children." Master Hiro said proudly. Of course it was only one in the afternoon, but to these odd mages, anytime is a good drinking time - plus they had plenty of hours to kill before midnight. They left the light colored inn room with an annoyed Chika trailing behind. Shiro met up with them outside of the girls room - which was conveniently beside the guys room - and lead them to the nearest bar that just so happened to be named The Laughing Hyena. It was a dark masonry covered tudor style bar with dark wood tables and bar. Immediately, Shiro and Raiden took their seats at the bar with Calen, Master Hiro, and Chika following behind.

While Shiro, Raiden, Calen, and Master Hiro were in the middle of drinking contest, Chika - who is too young to drink - got on the bar's stage and began to sing to her heart's content. Meanwhile, Shiro and Calen had reached their fourth drink only for Calen to accidently freeze the alcohol inside the beer mug, making Raiden - who sat to the right of Calen - laugh at him. Despite now having five drinks each, none of the drinker were even closer to feeling a buzz, Raiden then decided that after Chika finished her current song that he was going to entertain the drunk crowd with his - in his own opinion - beautiful voice. Everyone had to admit that Chika was very good at singing, but no one was willing to say that to her face - mainly because it would give her more reason to act higher than everyone else. By the time Chika finished her song and Raiden went on stage, Shiro had fallen asleep - her whole body laying on top of the dark wooden bar, five glass beer mugs surrounding her - despite not being even the slightest bit drunk, as Calen and the Master talked about the random bar brawls around them - Hiro even making a bet that one of the fights would wake up Shiro - and around seven in the evening Master Hiro sent everyone back to their room to rest for the elimination round.

At Moe Moe Inn, chaos was two steps from occurring in the girl's room due Hanako - who had arrived back from her stroll half an hour ago - and Chika arguing over who was going to sleep in the queen-sized bed nearest the glass sliding door, in which Hanako was trying to sleep in - after playing two songs on her flute - before Chika began the argument, however the shouting had woken up Shiro - who was asleep inside the empty bathroom tub - who silently walked up to the arguing girls calmly and swiftly knocked them unconscious, before going back to sleep in the empty bathtub. As midnight approached, Master Hiro had woken up everyone expect Shiro, because Mato - the Grand Magic Games Mascot - was beginning to announce what the elimination round was going to be.

"Because there're one hundred and two guilds signed up for the Grand Magic Games this year, an elimination round has been created to narrow the teams down to eight. The entire city of Crocus will serve as the arena and the goal is to be one of the first eight teams in the arena, however you must have the correct key to enter. The rules are simple, all of your teammates must be present to win, kabo!" The pumpkin man shouted gleefully, "The Grand Magic Games Council takes no responsibility for any deaths or injuries that may occur. Let the Shadow Labyrinth being!"

With that, magical stairs leading to the ground below the inns were created. The tired mismatch team, excluding Master Hiro, quickly made their way down the stairs - Shiro was asleep on Calen's back - and into the darken city. It seemed as if a spell was cast over the city, because everything was darker and monsters roamed the city freely - although they didn't seem to attack anything other than the game participants. Hanako take lead of the group, while Chika murmured complains under her breath knowing that fighting now would make them lose, turning corners only to run into a giant dark blue monster - similar to the ones in nightmares - with only one eye in the center of its' face, two giant claws that reached the floor as arms, and two stumpy legs similar to a toddlers. The monster let out a dragon like roar as it prepared to attack, when suddenly Shiro's bored voice was heard casting a spell - not bothering to even move from her spot on Calen's back.

"Water Nebula." A giant deep blue magic circle appeared underneath the monster and two waves of water rushed up from it hitting the horrid beast and blasting it into the air with tremendous force, destroying the dark blue monster in one blow. As the water and monster disappeared, a beautiful gold key designed with the king's symbol fell from the sky in front of the cheering team. Hanako quickly picked up the beautiful key and the team continued on their way to the arena - Domus Flau - avoiding other teams and various monsters despite Raiden's want to fight him.

Finally arriving at the arena, the team was greeted by the pumpkin man, Mato. Behind him stood the teams for Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale. Calen was the first to speak after he set Shiro down nearby.

"Does this mean we came in fourth place?" He tone curious as he looked over the other teams. The rest of the mismatched team watching Calen and Mato talk.

"That's right, kabo! After the other teams arrive you'll be excused back to your inns, because tomorrow is the first day of the Grand Magic Games, and the participating guilds will be announced then, kabo!" The pumpkin explained before turning towards the rest of the team spotting Shiro, who was still asleep.

"Is she okay, kabo?" this question caused the other guilds to look over as Calen and the other sweatdropped at the sight - Shiro was asleep standing against the wall.

"She always like that." Raiden explained as other teams began to enter the arena. As more teams filed in, Mato stated where they ranked and when they could leave again.

Finally after Fairy Tail entered the arena last, everyone was allowed to head back to their hotel rooms to rest for the first day of the Grand Magic Games. Team Raven's Oath was prepared to win first place.


	4. Day One at the GMGs

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, this took alot longer to write than i thought it would, so i'll make it up, I promise. Also who do you ship, be it canon character x canon character, OC x canon character, or OC x OC, let me know.**

 **XX/XX/X788**

 _Team Raven's Oath was prepared to win first place._

Arriving back to Moe Moe inn after the elimination round, everyone had fallen asleep in their respective beds - expect Shiro who happened to fell asleep on the girls' balcony. Slowly, each member of Team Raven's Oath woke up to get ready for the Opening Ceremony and first day of the Grand Magic Games, while Master Hiro gleefully cooking up a buffet in the inn kitchen as the cooks watched on - some even taking notes - as his 'children' prepared for today's events. After eating Hiro's 'masterpiece', the team headed out to Domus Flau, where the Grand Magic Games are being hosted.

Finally arriving to Raven's Oath corridor leading to the arena, the team stood silently chatting - slightly arguing - waiting for the ceremony to being. Just as Team Raven's Oath was beginning to become impatient, the game's announcer, a tan man with a small face, dark smoothed back hair wearing a brown suit with a white undershirt and a dark blue tie, spoke up cheerfully, starting the ceremony.

"I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola, and next to me is former magic council member, Yamaji-san, who will provide commentary." The man sitting next to Chapati was definitely older than him, he was bald with bushy eyebrows and a tiny bit of hair that made his mustache. He wore a white chef's outfit with a red ribbon tied loosely around his neck, gold buttons used to closed the shirt were all along the front, and to top it off, a white chef's hat on his bald head. His eyes remained closed.

"Today's guest is Hiro Ruta, the Guild Master of Raven's Oath." This surprised Team Raven's Oath as their guild master sat in the commentaries booth, excitement rivaling Chapati's.

"No way that old man is a guest speaker. I bet his bribed them to let him be a guest!" Chika spoke suddenly causing the team's silent chatting to cease momentally.

"Now to introduce the guilds participating in this year's' Grand Magic Games beginning from first to last place. In first place is the guild known for their power, Sabertooth!" Cheers erupted as Team Sabertooth walked out. In front of the group was a Eastern looking young woman, behind her was a blonde guy with a scar above his left eye and a guy with black hair covering his right eye partially. Behind them, slightly to the sides to create a v shape, was another blonde male with waist length hair, and a green haired male with a black headband across his forehead pushing his hair away. Each appearing to be around the age of fifteen.

"In second place, an all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!" More cheers were heard as five young women walked out, one wearing a cape with a cat ear shaped hood on carrying their guild's flag.

"The Goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale in third place!" The cheering continued as a group of five walked out, four young men and an eleven year old girl. One of the men had white hair spiked upward, and one of them looked like a clueless dog.

"In fourth place, a new guild, a raven's promise that is never to be broken, Raven's Oath!" Murmurs could be heard alongside the cheers as Hanako walked out with the rest of the team behind her.

"Another new guild, a mythical creature feared by many, Orochi's Fin in fifth place!" More confused murmurs mixed within the crowds cheers as three women and two men walked out into the arena.

"In sixth place, the bright blue wings in the pitch black, Blue Pegasus!" Cheers overtook the crowd again - mostly the women - as four beautiful men and a woman walked into the arena cheerful, occasionally winking at the crowd.

"In seventh place, the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!" The crowd cheered as five men walked out, most wearing spiked collars around their necks yelling, 'Wild Four' despite there being five team members, causing many people to sweatdrop.

"In last place, once the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!" As the five members walked out, the crowd booed, angering the team members as well as Shiro - who debated soaking the crowd with her magic. Speaking up again, Chapati silenced the crowd.

"The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, four battles and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it. For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points. The arena is the entire battle field and the winner is decided when the opponent is rendered incapable of fighting within the thirty minute time limit. Each team has already been given points based on their placement in the elimination round. Now to begin the first day of the Grand Magic Games with the first surprise event, Blast! Each team must pick one member to participate in this event." Chapati spoke with excitement, while Master Hiro had an odd spark in his eyes.

Immediately, Hanako stood up stating that she was going to participate in the event. No one had disagreed as Hanako made her way into the arena from the balcony belonging to Team Raven's Oath. Out of nowhere, Mato - the pumpkin man - appeared in the arena as Chapati announced the completers for the event.

"The Raven Princess Hanako Kuroha from Raven's Oath has volunteered." Hanako stood in the center of the arena wearing a red sleeveless dress with a white collar and a white bow with the guild symbol on top. The dress ended at her mid-thigh, but had another skirt that is floor length covering the back attached with a thin chain. The middle of the dress had a brown under bust corset and the top portion of the dress was button up. She wore black thigh highs with black ankle boots. Her red guild mark on her left shoulder.

"Fairy Tail's sharpshooter Bisca Connell has be picked." A big busted woman walked out with the bottom portion of her long green hair pulled into a braid and a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs on her head. She wore a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, while a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet, while a set of armbands circled her biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists.

"From Sabertooth is Orga Nanagear." The man with long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair, two long spikes fall on either side of his face framing it, a plain black headband over his forehead keeping his hair in place; his massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, similar to both wings and elongated leaves. His face is adorned by four vertical black stripes covering his chin, placed one near the other, resembling an unconventional beard. Most of his muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain light band, dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Encircling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings.

"Semmes from Quatro Cerberus has joined." Semmes is a very tall and massive individual. His face had two white semicircles are located at its sides, each going from the eye to the corresponding side, while the central part is light blue in color. Semmes' eyes being completely white. Covering most of Semmes' large upper body is a single black garment, even extending up to his head and acting as an hood of sort and growing a pair of prominent protrusions jutting outwards from the sides of the head, each ending in a large, golden sphere. The collar circling the area where Semmes' neck is supposed to be is also golden in color, while a large, light decoration shaped like the letter "X" adorns the central part of such cloth. On his legs, he wore a light, mildly loose pair of pants reaching down below his knees, possessing prominent hems and coming with a sash circling his waist and bearing a similarly colored waistguard split in two parts, with each part hanging above the outer side of a leg. His feet are covered by dark shoes with light soles, which on the upper part bear a light "X".

"Lamia Scale's Ice Mage Lyon Vastia has come out to play." He had on a short, high-collared tunic, which is dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; the tunic's collar is left slightly open. His shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he wears dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots.

"Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm has been chosen to participate." A man with blonde slightly wavy hair wearing a casual outfit consisting of a yellowish short-sleeved shirt left untucked over navy blue suit pants with a tie around his neck, covered in white and blue diagonal stripes, and brown leather shoes.

"Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel has stepped forward." A petite young girl around twelve with orange-brown hair, which is tied in two braided pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a white collar line under a pair of calf length greyish blue overalls, covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits, held up by shoulder straps. The overalls are plain except for a series of simple, small round motifs going down the side. On her feet were a pair of red sandals.

"Hikaru Hayashibara from Orochi's Fin is competing." Out walked a girl with knee length hair pulled into a long french braid going down her back. The top of her hair was a dark blue, while the underside was a light pink color. She wore a revealing multicolored two piece cheerleader outfit with the one of the tops' sleeves sliding of onto her right shoulder, her skirt only reaching her mid thigh, as mismatched thigh highs cover her legs. On her feet were black boots that stopped at her calves.

"Now that all participants have been picked, we can begin Blast." Chapati announced as a giant magic circle appeared in the arena, creating a beautiful castle amazing the crowd as well as the teams.

"The rules are simple, kabo!" Mato exclaimed from his position on top of the castle, "Inside the castle are various kinds of monsters, each having a target somewhere on their body. Every contestants will enter the castle and attack the monsters, if you hit the bullseye your team will receive a point, however if you miss the bullseye your team will lose a point. After thirty minutes, the points gained with be ranked and added to your team's final score. Now, Blast has begun!" Mato shouted causing the contestants run into the castle.

Pulling the pistols from under her skirt, Hanako began firing at the horrid monsters with various targets covering their bodies. Each bullet hitting bullseye, even as the monsters moved. The sound of another gun firing caught her attention as Bisca from Fairy Tail's team entered the ballroom, in which Hanako had been in. The lamica screens showed the action occurring within the castle walls to everyone willing to watch.

"It seems as if the two sharpshooters are facing off!" Chapati shouted into his microphone. Making poor Yamaji to sweatdrop as Master Hiro watched Hanako hit every target in the bullseye alongside Fairy Tail's Bisca. Suddenly, Yamaji spoke up about the other contestants.

"It looks as if Quatro Cerbersus' Semmes isn't quite making the bullseye. But Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale is catching up, while the hair mage from Orochi's Fin is just making it above last place." Despite his eyes being closed, Yamaji seemed to see just fine. The thirty minutes had ticked down until the contestants only had a minute last, and unfortunately for Bisca, she encountered a monster with a target on its' behind with the bullseye on main street. However, a bullet from one of Hanako's pistols shot across the room, hitting the bullseye and traveled up the monsters' main street causing the horrid beast to howl in pain as the timer went off.

"Well that was an interestingly placed target, don't you think? Hanako's skills are truly amazing." Master Hiro couldn't stop laughing as he asked Chapati, who was amazed at Hanako's shooting skills.

"With the event over, it seems as if that last shot sent Hanako Kuroha into first place giving Team Raven's Oath ten points. Bisca's skills put Fairy Tail in second place giving them eight points. Lamia Scale in third place with six points, and Mermaid Heel making fourth place with four points." Chapati announced as he stood up. After everyone left the castle to go back to their respective balconies, the castle disappeared back into its' magic circle and Mato appeared again in the center of the arena as Chapati announced the beginning of the battle portion.

"Today's first battle is between the Raven Dreamer Chika Violet of Raven's Oath and the Flirty Card mage of Orochi's Fin, Gackt Mosuta!" Chapati shouted into the microphone. As Chika and Gackt made their way to the arena, Yamaji and Master Hiro talked about each opponent's magic. Then out walked a lean man with fiery red hair kept in a messy style wearing a black and red pinstriped button up shirt covered with a closed red vest, simple black pants adoring his legs as black leather shoes covered his feet, various bracelets sat on his wrists as the shirts sleeves were rolled up, higher on the right side. Hanging from his mouth was a lit cigarette, smoke flowing behind him as he walking into the arena.

Chika soon entered wearing a white Lolita dress, the dress had a white skirt with the guild mark on the side overlapping various ruffles, a white dress shirt tucked into the skirt and around the collar sat a black bow, as several more black bow decorated the dress. Her usual black platform mirajane's that had ribbons tied around her legs and pulled into a bow just below her knees, and her dark purple hair tied back into two curled pigtails on either side of her head. The gong was hit announcing that the battle had begun. Immediately, the red-haired card mage began to flirt with Chika as she scoffed at him.

"If I win this battle, then you have to go on date with me, ya dig sweetheart?" Gackt asked with a confident smirk, only to have Chika scoff again.

"How about if I win, you stay twelve feet away from me at all time, you pedofile." Chika shoot back before sending an attack towards him, only for him to pull out a nullification card making her attack powerless. Gackt immediately threw several cards at Chika as if they were shuriken allowing them to cut Chika as they hit, making her scream in pain and drop to her knees. Angry, Chika stood up holding her left arm at her bicep showing off her purple guild on the back of the right hand. Exchanging several more attacks with Gackt, Chika finally got fed up with the battle and performed a finishing move.

"Dream Magic: Nightmare Scheme!" Chika said as a purple magic circle appeared under Gackt as the sky around the arena darken. Gackt eyes widen as the arena changed into a burning village with a giant brown monster standing above the village, its' claws tightly around a female with waist length fiery red hair, and its' clawed feet on top of a burning house, seemingly unaffected by the heat. Watching the scene, Gackt let out a scream and dropped down to his knees with head in his hands as tears streamed out of his eyes. Suddenly, he was back inside the area as Chika stood above him with an unknown look in her eyes, the crowd was silently as they waited for something to happen. Gackt drops his head showing his defeat causing the crowd to cheer for Chika's victory.

"With Gackt Mousta no longer fighting, Chika Violet of Raven's Oath has won the match, earning Raven's Oath ten points." Yamaji's voice cut through the crowd's cheers.

"That's my baby Chika!" Master Hiro cheered causing Team Raven's Oath to sweatdrop as Chika blushed due to the embarrassment as she complained about the odd guild master. Until Chapati announced the second battle.

"It's Mermaid Heel's strongest mage Kagura Mikazuchi vs Miss Fiore Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus!" Jenny was the first to arrive in the arena. She has long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face with a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. She had a fair amount of jewelry on; a pair of thin chain earrings, circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one, her right little finger sports a ring. Her attire consisted of a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress, revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears pink high-heels for footwear. Her Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder.

Hanako could be seen with a blush on her tanned skin as Jenny walked into the arena, causing Calen, who was standing next to her on the balcony, to smile. It was then that a woman with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style" walking into the arena. She had on an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wore a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Jenny had confidently greeted the brunette girl with a charming smile, to which Kagura politely greeted back with a black expression as the gong sounded.

"Let's make this battle interesting, shall we?" Jenny asked confidently as if she was going to win, only to have Kagura shoot her idea down. Offended, Jenny scoffed as she changed into her battle form.

"Take Over: Machina Soul!" Her head is covered by a ruffled dark headband which is attached to conical ear protectors which jut out and backwards. Her torso is covered by a dark battle suit with light edges, split in two main parts: a revealing shirt exposes a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs are covered in similar, tight-fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed. The two pieces are joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants become one, with a thong-like garment covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sports light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms, which possess metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges; every arm has the above mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, solidly remaining arched and not hanging down. Her legs are covered by armored thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck is hidden by plate armor that extends on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they get farther from her face.

After dodging several of Jenny's attacks, Kagura used Gravity Change to keep Jenny on the ground before using her unsheathed sword to attack Jenny, easily defeating her despite not leaving any visible wounds causing Kagura to win.

"With the amazing move, Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi has won her team ten points, while Blue Pegasus' Jenny Realight has earned zero points." Master Hiro announced in slight awe.

"For the next battle Quatro Cerbersus' Nobarly is against Fairy Tail's Nab Lasaro!" Master Hiro shouted into the microphone cheerfully. Nab had walked out wearing a light red cape tied in a knot on the front, a dark loincloth with a lighter part hanging over it and a belt divided in round squares around the waist. His forearms and calves wrapped up in bandages, and he has a large, roundish red feather to the right side of the band circling his head. He wears a necklace of skulls around his neck, over his cape. and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks. Both of his shoulders are adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. He has a prominent belly, and his hair was cut into a bob cut, almost reaching down to his shoulders, and he also sports a thin beard around his mouth.

Nobarly also walked out, his messy black hair, almost reaching down to his shoulders, had two large bangs framing his face and covering its sides, however is mostly hidden by the light blue bandana covering his head and hiding his eyebrows. His torso is covered by a loose, light sleeveless shirt adorned by a series of lines crossing it vertically, with a large, light belt bearing two horizontal lines of studs sitting below it, circling his waist, right above the loose dark pants he wears on his legs, ending some inches above his ankles, with his footwear consisting of a pair of dark shoes, with light sections circling the ankles themselves. His muscular forearms are wrapped in light bandages, and around his neck is a dark collar covered in light spikes.

Just as the timer was ticking down to the last second, Nab used his Animal Possession to summon forth the ethereal figure of a wolf-like creature on his left arm increasing his punching power as he punched Nobarly across the arena, making the battle tied.

"Well that was quite the battle. It seems as if Fairy Tail is going to redeem themselves this year, what do you think Yamaji-san?" Chapati asked as the arena was cleared, so that the next battle could begin.

"It's very possible for Fairy Tail to make a comeback this year." Yamaji said with a sad smile, but Chapati had to announced the last battle of the day.

"The final battle from today is Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis against Sabertooth's Light Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe!" From the Lamia Scale balcony came a tall, bald man with a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif paired by a little, similarly colored mustache split in two parts, each placed diagonally below his nose. He wears a dark kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with light tabi. He also sports a dark mantle draped over his shoulders. His hands resting inside his sleeves casually.

From Sabertooth's balcony came spiky haired blonde with a thin, diagonal scar above his right eye. On left ear is an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. His white Sabertooth mark is located on his left shoulder. Sting had on a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down. He wears loose, cream-colored pants held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by golden square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh like boots that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. A smirk present on his face as he walks into the arena.

As with every other battle, the gong was hit signaling the beginning of the battle. Sting's smirk would have gotten bigger if that were even possible. Making the first move, Sting joined the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separated his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light was generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between his fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the Wizard Saint, who used Talus to create rock pillars around him to protect himself from the incoming attack. After several attacks from both sides, Sting launched forward again.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Sting generated a sphere of light around one of his left hand and then fired it at Jura, and it surprisingly connects with his body tears through his kimono and blackening his chest area, leaving a light, complex marking on it - Otherwise known as a stigma - causing his body to become unmovable as Sting performs his finishing move, White Dragon's Roar.

As the smoke clears up, Jura is seen on the ground as Sting stands away from with a smirk. The crowd was silent as they tried to understand what had happened, until they slowly began to cheer loudly.

"No way! Sting just defeated Wizard Saint Jura Neekis! Unbelieveable!" Chapati screamed with excitement as Yamaji and Master Hiro remained silent, thinking about the odd battle.

"With this battle over, the first day of the Grand Magic Games has been concluded with the following scores. In first place with twenty-four points is Raven's Oath, with Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel tied in second place with twenty-two points each. In three place is Fairy Tail with thirteen points. Fourth place is taken by Lamia Scale with twelve points, while Blue Pegasus is in fifth place with five points. Orochi's Fin is in sixth place with four points, leaving Quatro Cerbersus dead last with one point."

With the day's events over, everyone began to leave to arena to head back to their inns. While heading to their respective inns, Team Lamia Scale and Team Raven's Oath happened to cross paths, passing by each other. As Shiro - who was surprisingly awake - passed by Jura, she let out her confusion that has been bothering her since his battle against Sting.

"I don't understand why you let that dragon slayer win? Perhaps you have more compassion than you let on." Shiro stated with a bored tone as she stood in the doorway.

"Perhaps you care more than you let on." Jura silently countered as he continued walking behind his team.

"You'll never know." The tone Shiro used was something Jura couldn't pinpoint, but continued to walk with his team back to their inn for the night.

Instead of heading back to Moe Moe Inn, Team Raven's Oath headed back to The Laughing Hyena for a few drinks to celebrate their position - it was actually just to drink beer, but Master Hiro insisted that it was to celebrate- before heading back to the inn. Team Raven's Oath rested easy knowing that Raven's Oath was in the lead with twenty-four points.

 **A/N: Did you guys find the Deadpool reference? Let me know and I'll give you guys a prize. :D Sweet freckled Jesus, that took forever to type -~- Might have to edit this later.**


	5. Day Two at the GMGs

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, but I've been a bit busy the last couple days.**

 **XX/XX/X788**

Team Raven's Oath rested easy knowing that Raven's Oath was in the lead with twenty-four points.

The bright light of morning poured through the inns windows slowly waking the inhabitants, otherwise known as Team Raven's Oath. The first to wake up happened to be Hanako, who decided to take a quick stroll around Crocus before the games began. The second to wake up was Calen, who accidentally frozen the white queen-sized bed that he was sleeping on. Master Hiro - in a fit of excitement - burst into the rooms to wake everyone, so they could prepare for the day, only to be roundhouse kicked out of the girl's room by Shiro, who was awake and in a fluffy white towel when he burst in. Fully dressed, Shiro and Chika met up with Master Hiro and the rest of team Raven's Oath, before heading to Domus Flau together.

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games! With yesterday's impressive performances, we begin today with high 's special guest is Blue Pegasus' Guild Master Bob." Chapati announced. Today he had on a pink suit with a blue tie, and his hair changed into a blonde spiked up style.

"Today's special event is called Capture! Please select which member will participate." Mato explained as he popped up in the middle of the arena.

"From Sabertooth is Sting Eucliffe." As the cocky blonde walked into the arena cheers erupted. Sting rose his arms high above his head with a smirk, causing the crowd to grow louder with cheers, annoying Shiro - who had fell asleep laying over balcony belonging to team Raven's Oath.

"Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale has joined." Chelia was a petite young girl with blue eyes and a childlike expression on her face. Her pink hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She had on a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. On her arms were short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. She wore long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes.

"From Blue Pegasus is Ren Akatsuki." A slim young man with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and dark skin. Ren's attire consists of a black suit with the jacket left open, over a light blue shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small gold metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, white dress shoes.

"Mermaid Heel has sent Ara Webb." She was a slim woman with long, pale green hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. Her lips were covered in light-colored lipstick, and hanging from her ears are a pair of spherical blue earrings. Ara's figure was hugged by a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, entirely covered in a spider web pattern. The outsides of Ara's thighs were composed of fishnet, she doesn't wear any footwear.

"Making his second debut is Nobarly from Quatro Cerberus." Nobarly walked into the arena calmly as Chapati continued to name the contestants.

"From Raven's Oath comes Black Ice Calen Vane!" Calen was wore black pants with a black belt, a light blue short-sleeved shirt underneath a black high collared coat decorated with various lines and straps with a light blue guild mark on the back of the coat, black fingerless gloves and black combat boots on his feet. The crowd cheered for the S-class wizard as he made his way to the center of the arena. The loudest cheers were heard from the Raven's Oath members amongst the crowd.

"Laki Olietta from Fairy Tail has entered the arena." She was a young woman with wavy, pale lavender hair, her bangs framed her face and went down to her shoulders being undulated, with a triangular tuft covering her forehead, her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to the middle of her back. Laki sports a red mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, which has a light belt circling it around Laki's waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.

"Orochi's Fin has sent out Asuka Yuri." The girl had shoulder-length black hair cut similarly to a bowl cut, pink eyes, and around her neck was a black choker. She had on a creamy white kimono top that covered her hands with black straps lying farther down her shoulders, exposing her cleavage and the top part of her lacy bra. Covering her bottom was a black skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh that had creamy white ruffles at the bottom, around her empire waist was a wide red obi tied into a bow, while traditional sandals covered her feet.

"Now that all contestants have entered the arena, I'll explain the rules for Capture." Mato exclaimed from his spot in the center of the arena. The contestants gathered around him as he began to speak.

"Capture is a rather simple game. Each team has a flag that they must retrieve and if you're successful you receive ten points, contestants may steal other team's flags resulting in three points earned for every stolen flag. However if your flag is stolen you must fight for it, if you lose the fight then you lose all of your points. If any contestants run into each other they must engage in fighting, and the winner of each fight will receive five points. Ranks will be given based on how many points are earned at the end of the thirty minute time limit. Capture starts now!" Mato explained as a giant floating island was created under all the contestants feet. The island had various climates spread through itself, some even conflicting with each other. As Mato announced the beginning of Capture, all contestants bolted forward.

Calen rushed towards the snowy climate that the island held in search of his flag, only to stumble upon a flag with the guild mark of Orochi's Fin. Grabbing the flag, Calen continued on his way through the snowy landscape trying to find his guild's flag. He ran through various landscapes until he came across a large Oak tree with a flag containing the guild mark of Raven's Oath inside the twisted limbs that make the base of the old tree.

"Ice God's Zero Blades." Two massive swords made of black ice and magical energy appeared in Calen's allowing him to slash the tree's limbs without effort, gaining him access to his flag.

"Wow, did you see that! He created two swords out of his black ice!" Chapati cheered as his head bounced up, revealing that it was really a wig. Over at the balcony of team Raven's Oath, Raiden could be seen handing Shiro a small bag of jewels, after all they did make a bet about Chapati's hair being a wig the other day.

Back at the floating island, Calen had run into Mermaid Heel's Ara Webb in the mountain range on the island meaning that they were to fight. Moving closer to Ara, Calen grabbed her by the elbows and skillfully moving his left leg behind her right knee, making the green haired trip backwards allowing Calen to knock her unconscious to end the fight, earning Raven's Oath five points within seconds. From there, Calen continued traveling the island looking for other flags, as the other contestants engaged in fighting.

On the other side of the floating island, in a fog covered forest, was Fairy Tail's Laki Olietta in a fight with Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki. The Wood Make mage was having trouble holding her own against the Air mage, as the Air mage used 'Aerial Shot' causing Laki to use 'Wood-Make: Wood Wall' to block the rocks flying towards her.

"Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love!" Laki created a wall of spiked wood poles to attack Ren after the rocks hit her wood wall. Ren simply jumped back, away from the damaging wood wall, and having enough of the fight, decided to end the fight quickly.

"Aerial." Ren had created a dome around Laki decreasing the amount of oxygen in it, causing Laki's ears to ring, and for her to eventually pass out.

While the fight between Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail finished with Ren being the winner, in the snowy landscape a fight between Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Quatro Cerberus'' Nobarly ensured, after all Nobarly had stolen Sabertooth's flag.

"White Dragon Slayer's Roar!" Sting moved his hands to his mouth as he breathed out a bright laser-like attack towards Nobarly, hitting him straight on, ending the fight. However, the attack had disintegrated Sabertooth's flag, making it impossible for Sabertooth to get the points for getting the flag.

Eventually Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale had run into Fairy Tail's Laki Olietta. The poor violet haired girl had no choice, but to fight the Sky God Slayer.

Running closer to the Wood Make mage, Chelia began to cast her 'Sky God's Dance', which created waves of air under Laki, throwing her into the air. Chelia swiftly jumped into the air after the violet haired girl, kicking her back to the ground before she had a chance to fight back.

"Sorry, but I must win." Chelia said as she got ready perform her 'Sky God's Bellow' to end to fight, as Laki created her wood wall to block the attack. However, Chelia's air was so powerful that it break through Laki's wood wall, and threw the violet haired back several feet making her hit the nearby tree with so much force, it knocked her out cold.

After waking, Ara wandered inside the rainforest portion of island only to engage in a destructive battle with Asuka Yuri of Orochi's Fin, and somehow Ara managed coming out victorious with her thread magic. It was at this time that Calen had made it to the hottest part of the island, it was so hot that it might have been able to melt Calen's black ice, despite it been unmeltable. The poor black haired mage laid pathetically on the hot sand as ice slowly spread away from his body covering the sand, causing team Raven's Oath to sweatdrop. Approaching the mage was Asuka, who accidentally slipped on Calen's ice alerting him to her presence.

Getting into a battle stance, Asuka was the first to attack sending sound waves towards Calen, who used an ice shield to protect himself against the waves.

"Sound mage, huh? Not a problem for Calen." Raiden spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest watching the fight closely.

"Even without using magic, Calen would win." Hanako was the second to speak, as everyone tuned out Chapati's useless commentary about how cute Asuka was.

It was true, Calen preferred to fight with fists. Launching forward, Calen had hit Asuka straight on without using his magic. The battle continued on with Calen using hand-to-hand combat as Asua using her Sound magic. It was only when Calen accidently froze the sand under Asuka, causing her to slip and hit her head knocking her unconscious, did the fight end with Calen being the winner.

"Was that very all it took!?" Calen exclaimed as he looked at the unconscious Asuka. At that moment, the thirty minutes had run out.

"With that final win, Calen has earns Raven's Oath twenty-three points." Chapati announced.

"It seems as if the mages of Raven's Oath are skilled at finishing things at the last minute." Master Bob said with a smile, only to have Raiden yell about how untrue that statement was - Shiro had boredly stated that Master Bob was correct causing team Raven's Oath to become overdramatically gloomy until Chapati began announcing the scores.

"With Calen Vane having the highest score - twenty-three points - during Capture, team Raven's Oath has earned ten points. Blue Pegasus - with a score of eighteen - had the second highest score earning them eight points. With fifteen points, Lamia Scale had the third highest score earning them six points." Cheers from the crowd overpowered every other sound until Yamaji spoke up.

"With Capture over, the battles will begin after a short break." With that, Shiro had disappeared leaving the rest of team Raven's Oath to wonder where the blonde mage could have run off to.

Shiro had ended up asleep on some empty stone staircase, until a cute little green exceed wearing a pink frog suit had woken her up. Looking at the exceed, Shiro let a small smile grace her lips, she could already tell that she liked the little guy.

"Fro is lost, can you help Fro find Rogue?" The exceed, Fro, asked.

"The shadow dragon slayer? Of course." Shiro picked the cute exceed, and began walking towards the Sabertooth balcony, chatting happily with Fro, and occasionally scratching his chest causing his left feet to scratch at the air, while Shiro giggled at the cute act. As they approached the staircase leading to the Sabertooth balcony, Shiro and Fro noticed Rogue frantically search the area, until Fro flew out of Shiro's arms and approached the dragon slayer.

"Frosch, where were you?!" Rogue shouted as he hugged Frosch close.

"I got lost until I found Shi-chan sleeping, and she helped me find you." Frosch said, causing Rogue to turn his head in Shiro's direction. He looked at her before turning back to Frosch giving 'him' a small smile. With Fro and Rogue reunited, Shiro began walking back to her team's balcony.

"You should smile more, Rouge." Although it was almost a whisper, Shiro knew that Rogue could hear her due to his enhanced hearing.

Shiro arrived back at the team's balcony just in time to watch the first battle. Chapati was babbling on about the battle, although no one was really listening.

"Millianna from Mermaid Heel vs Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta" Millianna's hair was arranged in a messy way, her hair stylized like cat ears. She was wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it, with a purple hooded cape, long black-and-purple striped leggings, evening gloves, small black shorts that had a pink paw on it. A tail was attached to her shorts alongside with a belt and boots covered her feet. The only thing covering her chest was a black bikini top.

Toby was wearing a pair of less loose pants, paired with a light belt which, on the front, bears a dark cloth with light edges hanging from it. Two semicircular, horizontal bands are secured to the cloth, attached to it on both sides by buttons, He had on a collar,with a long chain hanging on his chest, to which a white sock was attached. On his right foot was the matching sock, but his left foot remained bare. He also had a pair of simple green sunglasses sitting on his forehead.

As the battle begun, Toby sprung forward preparing to use his Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish against Millianna, however she had other plans.

"Cat punch!" Millianna jumped up warping her legs around Toby's neck and punching him several times before she backflipped off of him, but before he could attack again, she attacked again.

"Kitten Blast!" A pink magic circle appeared in front of her as multiple orange magical tubes that look like a kitten paw, fling towards Toby and bind him, effectively restraining him and ending the fight.

"Millianna from Mermaid Heel has won the battle!" Chapati shouted into the microphone as usual. It didn't take long for the next battle to begin after Millianna and Toby left the arena.

"From Orochi's Fin is Alexi Nighting vs Quatro Cerberus' Semmes." A small girl with long light blonde hair pulled into two thin ponytails at the sides of her head walked out from the corridor under the balcony of team Orochi's Fin. She had on a purple double ruffle headband, similar to a maid's, with a white ribbon in the middle. She wore a purple floor length lolita dress that was held on her shoulders by thin straps, covered by the black bow around her neck. The bottom front of the dress was divided by a strip of black fabric in the shape of an upside down "V", while the sleeves were detached from the dress. There were strips of white fabric designed like roses on both ends of the sleeves, the bottom of the dress, and in a small "X" formation across her chest, while a black ribbon was wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow in the back of the dress.

"I know her." Chika said with a frown as her light violet eyes followed Alexi's form.

"Really?" Raiden asked as Quatro Cerberus' Semmes walked into the arena.

"Yeah, she was in the lolita guild, Elegy, with me. She made everyone, including the guild master, call her hime-sama." Chika grimaced as she thought about Alexi.

The conversation ended as the gong was hit announcing the beginning of the battle. Immediately Semmes had used his 'Wild Spin', spinning incredibly fast towards the young blonde who stood still. As Semmes appraoched her, Alexi raised her left hand up towards Semmes, showing off her Purple Guild Mark.

"Light Bomb." Suddenly there was a bright light that blinded everyone, before it dimmed revealing Semmes on the dandy floor, with several wounds. However, he still attempted to get up and fight, before Alexi used 'Light Bind' to keep him down, allowing her win and earn ten points for Orochi's Fin.

"With that last move, Alexi has won. The next battle is between to beautiful mages." Master Bob announced as pink hearts floated around his head.

"The Raven Princess of Raven's Oath, Hanako Kuroha vs Blue Pegasus' Hundred Night Hibiki Lates." Hibiki wore a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain pink shirt. He had on dark dress pants and shoes, while Hanako still sported her red sleeveless dress, and black thigh highs with black ankle boots.

Grabbing her twin pistols from under her skirt, she began to fight. Hibiki get ready to fight as well, despite his magic mainly being support magic.

"Guns Magic: Jolt Shot." Two red magic circles appeared in front of her pistols creating two magical bullets capable of shocking their target. However, Hibiki had blocked the attack by using his 'Force Shield'.

After several shots being fired at Hibiki, he decided that it was time for him to attack.

"Force Blast!" Several magical screens appeared in front of Hanako and forcefully exploded with enough force to send her flying, but Hanako was still able to land on her feet.

"Enough! Guns Magic: Comatose Shot!" Again two red magic circle appeared in front of her pistols, however this time they created bullets with the ability to knock her target unconscious. Her bullets were so fast, Hibiki didn't have enough time to create a shield before the bullets knocked him out cold.

"The Raven Princess of Raven's Oath had won against Blue Pegasus' Hundred Night Hibiki Lates!" Chapati shouted as he jumped up from his seat, knocking off his wig.

"The final fight for today is between Fairy Tail's Max Alors and Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney." Rogue had rather messy black hair, almost reaching his shoulders, with a prominent tuft obscuring the right side of his face covering up his right eye, which are red. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

Max had long-ish dark blonde hair, with some wavy strands of hair. In addition, he has a small amount of chin hair. Max wears a plain, brown vest adorned with a dark pattern composed of countless minuscule circles or squares over his shirt, which is black in color, with a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs. Additionally, he sports dark-colored shoes.

The fight had begun as the gong was hit, and Max had began to attack immediately. Several attacks were aimed at Rogue, however he always came out unscathed. Getting frustrated, Max used 'Sand Rebellion', generates a large amount of sand, and, with a gesture of his hand, prompts it to start revolving around Rogue, surrounding him. He then swiped both of his hands, causing the sand to literally explode in a powerful blast, while Rogue had become a shadow, and escaped the revolving sand before it exploded.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash." Rogue covered his arm in shadows and ran towards Max, who used 'Sand Wall' to create a massive, extremely thick, almost square-shaped barrier in front of himself, shielding him from incoming attacks, however it wasn't strong enough to withstand Rogue's attack, allowing Rogue to break through and hit Max full on. The punch was powerful enough to send Max across the arena into one of the concrete walls and knock him out.

"With Max Alors unable to continue fighting, Rogue Cheney wins earning Sabertooth ten points!" Loud cheers were heard as crazy fans waved various Sabertooth merchandise.

"With that battle, the second day of the Grand Magic Games has come to end with Team Raven's Oath is in the lead with forty-four points, while Sabertooth takes second place with thirty-five points. One point behind Sabertooth is Mermaid Hell in Third place with thirty-four points. With eighteen points is Lamia Scale in fourth place. In fifth place with fifteen points is Orochi's Fin, putting Blue Pegasus in sixth place with thirteen points. Fairy Tail has dropped down to seventh place with eight points in total. In last place is Quatro Cerberus with five points. Thank you all for coming to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced. Everyone, then began to leave Domus Flau talking about everything that occurred during the Grand Magic Games. Team Raven's Oath had decided to head back to their inn, rather than going to a bar again.

Arriving at Moe Moe Inn, the team decided to hang out in the girl's room. Inside the room, the team plus Hiro sat in a circle in the middle of the floor playing Truth or Dare like children. After several odd dares and embarrassing truths, Calen had decided to ask Shiro.

"Shiro, truth or dare?" Calen asked her with a grin.

"Truth." She answered with a bored tone.

"Where did you go after today's event?"

"Huh? Oh, I was asleep on some staircase, when this cute little exceed in a frog suit woke me up because he was lost, so i took him back his owner." When her answer, she leaned to her right dozing off and, unfortunately for Raiden, landing on his left shoulder as Master Hiro, being the guild matchmaker, began fangirling. Hanako had swiftly kicked out the boys before Master Hiro could wake up Shiro, leaving her asleep on the inn's floor, and began her nightly routine before heading to bed, as Chika followed her lead - too tired to argue. It wasn't long before everyone was asleep, resting for tomorrow's events.

Team Raven's Oath couldn't wait to get back to the Grand Magic Games, well expect Shiro of course.

 **A/N: Not sure if Frosch is a boy or girl, but I made Fro a boy. I might have to edit this later. I'll try to post the next chapter sometime next week, so stick around! Also, since it's four years before Fairy Tail returns, most members won't be as strong as they are in X791.**


	6. Notice and Preview

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, school has started back up and writer's block had hit like a train ~_~ So I know this might cause some trouble, but I am moving this story to because I feel that that would be a better way for you guys to read the story because of the features that Fanficition doesn't have, like linking pictures that I drew for the story in the story itself. As a sorta thank you for waiting, here is a preview of Day Three of the Grand Magic Games, I would of liked to post a full chapter but life at the moment isn't allowing me enough time to sit down and type. However, I'll try to post at least one chapter - at least nine pages long - every weekend on . I'm not sure if I should contact you guys on this website or Quote, so please let me know. I hope you enjoy and have a great day.**

* * *

 **XX/XX/X788**

 _Team Raven's Oath couldn't wait to get back to the Grand Magic Games, well expect Shiro of course._

It was an hour before the Grand Magic Games when chaos broke out in Moe Moe Inn. Shiro watched with bored eyes as Hiro attempted to calm the arguing trio, failing horribly. Calen sat next to Shiro, sweat dropping as he watched Hanako arguing with Raiden as Chika argued with both of them. The arguing had begun when Hanako had 'asked' Raiden to help her clean, and, Raiden disliking being ordered around, began arguing with Hanako, only to have Chika join in.

Finally tired of the yelling, Shiro used her water magic to soak the trio causing their pajamas to stick to their bodies. Gulping, they turned to face the tired water mage as water droplets cascading down their bodies.

"Enough. We don't have time to argue if you wish to make it to the arena on time with dry clothes." Her tone was borderline threatening, showing that she wasn't in the mood for their yelling. Quickly abandoning the argument, the trio changed into their clothes in their separate rooms before meeting up with the rest of Team Raven's Oath outside of Moe Moe Inn ready to compete in today's planned events.

It wasn't long before they neared the over-sized arena. The annoying, loud cheers of the crowd only grew louder as they appeared on their balcony, annoying all of the team members - especially Shiro, who was laying on the balcony bench snuggled up in her fur lined cape with the attached hood covering her blonde hair which was left down.

"WELCOME BACK TO DAY THREE OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES, I'M YOUR ANNOUNCER CHAPATI LOLA, AND NEXT TO ME IS FORMER MAGIC COUNCIL MEMBER YAMAJI-SAN, WHO WILL BE PROVIDING THE COMMENTARY. TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST IS JASON FROM SORCERER'S WEEKLY MAGAZINE!" Chapati shouted into the microphone over the shouts and yells of the crowd.

"COOOOL!~~~~" At the sound of Jason's voice, Shiro shrank deeper into her cape as a depressed aura appeared around her. The rest of Team Raven's Oath sweatdropped at Shiro's current mood, Calen being the only one to truly understand why Shiro hide herself from the overexcited journalist.

"WITH YESTERDAY'S WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE, THE RANKS ARE CURRENTLY AS SHOWN!" Chapati shouted as a giant gray stone scoreboard appeared out of ground, rumbling the arena. Hanako questioned as to why their were only showing it now, instead of on the other days, however she let it slip for the moment. The scores appeared on the giant gray stone with Team Raven's Oath in the lead.

1\. Raven's Oath 44P

2\. Sabertooth 35P

3\. Mermaid Heel 34P

4\. Lamia Scale 18P

5\. Orochi's Fin 15P

6\. Blue Pegasus 13P

7\. Fairy Tail 8P

8\. Quatro Cerberus 5P

"WITH THEIR IMPRESSIVE PERFORMANCE ON DAY TWO, TEAM RAVEN'S OATH IS IN THE LEAD! WILL THEY CONTINUE TO DOMINATE THE GAME, OR WILL SABERTOOTH OVERPOWER THEM? WITH THIS QUESTION IN MIND, TODAY'S SECRET EVENT IS LIBRIUM! PLEASE SELECT THE MEMBER PARTICIPATING!"

"FROM RAVEN'S OATH IS SUPERNOVA RAIDEN ZOLDYCK!" Raiden walked out into the arena wearing a black T shirt with white stripes decorating the shirt, a dark red trench coat was wore over the shirt, while black trousers and black shoes covered his lower body.

"NAB LASARO FROM FAIRY TAIL HAS BEEN CALLED OUT!" Nab walked into the arena wearing the same outfit he wore during his fight with Nobarly.

"RISLEY LAW FROM MERMAID HEEL HAS JOINED LIBRIUM!" Risley was a chubby woman with tan skin. Her attire contained Native American elements. She has black, curly hair, sporting a plain beige headband. She wore a necklace of an animal teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish that bears the crest of Mermaid Heel right at its center, and a short blue top, which leaves her large belly hanging out when at a larger weight. Her arms are adorned with brown fringed sleeves attached by maroon bands. She also wears sandals that tie around her ankles and slip onto her foot.

"SABERTOOTH'S ROGUE CHENEY HAS ENTERED THE ARENA!" At the mention of Rouge, Chika squealed as sparkles filled the air around her, only to have the sparkles swatted away by Raiden.

"JENNY REALIGHT FROM BLUE PEGASUS HAS VOLUNTEERED!" As she walked out, Jenny blew kisses at the males cheering within the crowd as women frowned at their male companions'' obvious affection towards the blonde mage.

"TOBY HORHORTA FROM LAMIA SCALE HAS BEEN CHOSEN!" The dog like man stepped into the arena with a dog like grin plastered on his face until he noticed that the crowd was still cheering for Jenny, in which caused him to angrily yell at the crowd. He only stopped when his guildmate, Yuki, yelled for getting mad at that.

"QUATRO CERBERSUS' WARCRY HAS JOINED!" Warcry was a tan-skinned, young, slim man with a very muscular abdomen. He has an elongated and rectangular face and nose, and is seen showing his teeth most of time, giving him a ferocious look. He wore a dog-like cloak, which was colored beige and possessed a red mane, long ears and jaw. Warcry head is inside the dog's mouth, hiding his hair, while his Guild Crest is localized on the back of the cloak. Aside from the cloak, Warcry wears only dark pants with rectangular white stripes, with the bottom of his pants stuffed into light-colored boots. On his wrists he wears long bands with tassels and stripes.

"NISHI STARWOND FROM OROCHI'S FIN HAS ENETERED!" The last contestant was a gorgeous man with long ginger hair with portions of it pulled back with a yellow bow. He wore a traditional yellow kimono with lightning designs at the bottom as traditional sandals and white socks covered his feet. His overall demeanor was of a patient motherly figure while an angry scowl sat on his face.

"NOW FOR THE RULES! LIBRIUM IS A GAME THAT TAKES PLACE ON A MOVING SEE-SAW THAT SEAT EIGHT. EACH CONTESTANT WILL HAVE MOVE UP OR DOWN TO AVIOD THE CHARGING MONSTERS WITHOUT FALLING OFF, OTHERWISE IT IS CONSIDERED A GAME OVER AND YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED BACK. WHEN THERE ARE ONLY TWO CONTESTANTS REMAINING, A SPECIAL RULE WILL COME INTO PLAY, FIVE MINTUES WILL BE GIVEN AND THE S-CLASS MONSTER WILL BE RELEASHED INTO THE ARENA. CONTESTANTS MAY USE ANY MAGIC THEY POSSES IN ORDER TO REMAIN ON THE SEE-SAW. IF ONE OF THE CONTESTANTS WERE TO FALL OFF DURING THE FIVE MINTUES, THEY WILL BE MOVED TO LAST PLACE AND GIVEN ZERO POINTS. THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES COUNCIL TAKE NO RESPONSIBLE FOR AN DEATHS OR INJURIES THAT MAY OCCUR DURING LIBRIUM!" Chapati announced as the contestants stepped forward.


	7. New Update

I just published the first chapter! you can read it here www quotev com / story / 8438868 / Ravens-Oath (without the spaces)


End file.
